


one sunday morning

by leop1ka



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Modern AU, Morning Sex, No use of y/n, Pain Kink, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, degradation kink, idk what the fuck this is lmao, ramsay is kinda cute ngl, reader is a kinky little bitch, very brief mention of jon snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leop1ka/pseuds/leop1ka
Summary: ramsay bolton and his girlfriend are two kinky motherfuckers.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton & Reader, Ramsay Bolton/Reader, Ramsay Bolton/You
Kudos: 21





	one sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> ramsay bolton is hot, no i will not take criticism.

you didn't expect to feel your boyfriend's hard cock rubbing against your ass first thing in the morning, but hey, there's a first time for everything, right? 

you also didn't expect his arms to be around your body so tightly, to the point where has almost on top of you. your boyfriend wasn't a cuddler, and you knew that, and for a while you were okay with that. you ignored the ache to bury your face in his chest after sex and the desperate want for his arms around you during your weekly friday movie marathons. you ignored how _actually_ touch-starved you were for a very _long_ time. 

should you have talked to him about it? maybe. but ramsay was never really good at...well communicating properly, even if it was with his own girlfriend.

you loved him, and you knew he loved you, but you never really wanted to bring it up. you were afraid that he'd think you were too clingy. 

but as you felt his head buried in your neck and his muscular arms around your waist, you couldn't help but want to wake up like this every single morning. 

not to mention the delicious feel of his cock right against your pussy, which had already made you _embarrassingly_ wet. 

the last time you had morning sex with your boyfriend was a couple of months ago and you couldn't walk for three days after that. you very much hoped the same thing would happen today. besides, it was a sunday, which meant both of you didn't have any plans for the day, so you could spend the whole morning (or day, if you were _exceptionally_ lucky) having pornhub worthy sex. 

you bit your lip, when you felt him move, his cock now between your soaking pussy lips. you could feel his quiet snores against your neck as he gripped your waist, his veiny hands roaming around your torso.

you wondered briefly if ramsay was faking the whole thing and was actually awake, because you know that teasing _bastard_ won't miss an opportunity to get you all hot and bothered.

you couldn't bring yourself to care though, as you started rubbing your aching pussy on his cock. it wasn't enough to make you orgasm, but it was definitely enough to make you let out a loud moan. 

one part of you, the _reasonable_ part, was silently screaming at you to stop what the fuck you were doing, because ramsay was possibly asleep. it was _wrong_. but the _horny_ side, which was significantly bigger than the reasonable, didn't really care.

not like ramsay had ever cared about right and wrong either.

your thoughts were immediately interrupted when you felt him chuckle against your neck as his hands moved to your hips, helping you find a rhythm. 

"well, good morning to you too, sweetheart." his voice was raspy and rough and you couldn't help but moan at the sound of it right against your ear.

you'd always loved his voice. you were absolutely certain that he could make you cum with just his voice and nothing else. in fact, you often masturbated to that thought, but you'd never tell him that, otherwise he'd tease the living shit out of you. 

"have i ever mentioned how much i love your voice, rams?" 

he laughed again, and you swore that was the most beautiful thing you'd ever heard in your life. 

jesus, you had it _bad_ for him. 

ramsay pushed you over roughly, your face now against the soft pillows as his hands groped your ass, his warm body right against yours. 

"you have, but i don't mind hearing you say it again." he spoke, biting the shell of your ear. 

a throaty groan came from you, but you nevertheless tried to regain your last remaining brain cells to form a coherent sentence. 

"well, you do. and it's really fucking hot." 

ramsay hummed softly as his teeth started leaving hickies on your neck.

a whimper escaped your lips, as he continued leaving marks, that you'd definitely have to cover with makeup during the next few days. 

as much as you loved this, a nice rough _fucking_ was what you (and your pussy) currently needed and to get that, you knew what you needed to do. you had to make your boyfriend angry. 

and you knew exactly how to do that. 

"y'know, if you continue to be so slow, i might as well just call jon. i'm sure he'd finish the job faster." your voice was syrupy sweet but with an obvious edge to it. 

whenever you brought up his nemesis during sex, you knew you'd get pounded until you're sobbing, and that was exactly what you wanted.

ramsay stopped his movements and you held your breath in excitement about what's to come. 

the light and teasing mood in the air suddenly shifted. 

"if you wanna be an ungrateful little whore, you're gonna get fucked like one." you heard him say, before he dragged you to the edge of the bed, ripping the shorts you were wearing, leaving you in your soaked underwear. 

you felt wetness drip down your thigh, but you couldn't care less. 

"would you look at that," ramsay snickered, rubbing his long fingers against the wet stain on your panties. "you're _dripping_ wet." 

"and it's all for you... _daddy_." you whispered and anxiously awaited his reaction. you'd never called him _that_ before. 

you heard a deep moan before getting your hair roughly yanked, his fingers pulling on the roots so hard, you tried not to moan from the sharp pain in your skull. christ, you were one kinky motherfucker. but so was he. 

"yeah? yeah, it's all for daddy, baby?" he spoke against your ear and you hoped he didn't see the way you got goosebumps at the mere sound of his voice, so deep and _rough_. 

you could only nod, not trusting yourself to speak.

"look at how wet i got my dirty fucking cumslut. you want daddy's fingers in your tight little pussy, sweetheart?" ramsay pushed your underwear to the side, his fingers rubbing your aching clit. 

you moaned loudly, the sudden friction making your body scream in pleasure. you nodded again. 

a sudden painful spank on your ass made you shout. 

"use your words." 

you swallowed.

"yes! yes, i want your fingers daddy, _please_!" you hated begging, but you'd do anything at this point to get him to fuck you. 

"too bad." you felt ramsay grin, as he pulled away his fingers.

you groaned in frustration and he tightened his grip on your hair. 

"you don't get to complain after that shit you said." your boyfriend spat, forcing his fingers in your mouth. 

you were quick to suck on them, tasting your wetness. you moaned at the taste and ramsay laughed bitterly.

"look at you. lapping at my fingers like a fucking dog. you're daddy's little bitch, yeah baby?" 

you couldn't do anything else but move your head desperately. ramsay removed his wet fingers from your mouth. if he continued like this, you wouldn't get to cum for a long time. so you decided to take matters in your own hands. 

you suddenly turned around and pushed him onto the bed, sitting on his lap. the surprised look in ramsay's blue eyes quickly turned into a lustful one, as he grabbed your ass.

now it was your turn to be surprised. you thought he'd immediately push you back onto the bed, furious that you'd even attempt to take control of the situation. but he didn't do that. instead, he just stared at you with that challenging smirk of his. you realized this was the first moment you've seen his face since you woke up, and you couldn't help but admire how beautiful he actually was. his piercing blue eyes and ruffled black hair made him look angelic, but you knew he was far from that. despite that, he was still _your_ ramsay. 

and you were his. 

ignoring the burning ache for his cock, you leaned down and pressed your lips against his. he immediately returned the kiss, his tongue forcing your mouth open and hands grabbing the sides of your face. 

the kiss was desperate and sloppy, but you didn't mind. 

you forced yourself to break the kiss and your eyes fell on the string of saliva between your plump lips. 

"fuck, baby." ramsay sighed against your mouth and kissed you again, his mouth exploring yours like it was his last day on earth. "get rid of that shirt, i wanna see your tits." he said in between passionate kisses and you laughed, but obeyed his commands, getting rid of your shirt.

his gaze fell on your breasts and you could feel his cock harden even more against your pussy. 

"i love these fucking tits." was the only thing he said before he leaned down and captured your hard nipples into his mouth. you gasped, and your hands reached into his hair, gripping it tightly. he growled. 

you were sure you were gonna be covered with marks and bruises after this.

"jesus rams..." you moaned, as his mouth continued abusing your breasts.

"ride me." his hips bucked into yours and you didn't need to be told twice as you pulled his underwear down and sank on his long and thick cock. he often remarked how your pussy was made for him and you couldn't help but agree.

"yeah, yeah, that's right, _just_ like that sweetheart, come on, fuck yourself on my cock, come on baby." ramsay mumbled incoherent words into your skin, hands holding your waist.

his cock stretched you open and you let out a loud noise at the pain mixed with pleasure. god, he was so fucking _big_. 

"rams..." you sighed when his cock fully filled your pussy. 

ramsay bit your shoulder to muffle his moan.

"oh, rams, i can feel you in my guts baby." you managed to choke out. 

you only heard a quiet " _fuck_ " before ramsay pushed you down and quickly hoisted your legs over his shoulders. he started pounding into you like a dog breeding his _bitch_ and you screamed his name, over and over and over again until you couldn't remember your own. with trembling hands, you managed to put one of his hands on your stomach where he could feel his cock pressing against the skin. 

ramsay looked into your eyes then and for a split second you two just looked at each other, before he reached his head down and pulled you into a yet another kiss.

this one was different though, your hazy mind noticed. it was slow and intimate, and ramsay rarely kissed you like that. but you always knew what it meant. it was his way of saying 'i love you". and you kissed him back, with all the tenderness and care you had. ramsay broke the kiss and put his sweaty forehead against yours.

"i'm gonna cum soon." he told you and you kissed him again. 

the sunlight coming from the window lit up his features. 

soon, both of you reached your climax, euphoria rushing through your veins. ramsay was breathing heavily, and you felt high but you nevertheless tried talking.

"you think the neighbors heard us?"

ramsay scoffed.

"even if they did, i don't give a fuck. let them hear." 

"we're gonna get scolded for making noise, rams, you know that."

"not the first time." 

you laughed. he also did.

you looked at his smiling face.

_god help me, i'm in love with ramsay fucking bolton._

**Author's Note:**

> i ain't never seen two pretty best friends, one of them always gotta be ugly.
> 
> this is so bad lol, i made this to satisfy my needs and as an offering to the smut gods


End file.
